Location systems, including global positioning systems (GPS), have been developed for determining and tracking the various locations of users of wireless mobile devices such as cellular phones, as well as various triangulation systems that use cellular telephone signals, broadcast television signals, or the like. Global positioning systems allow for the tracking and monitoring of a users' current location. Conventional global positioning systems further provide mapping functions which show a distance and desirable route(s) between an origin location and destination as well as an expected amount of time it will take to travel from the origin location to the destination. Such conventional GPS data is accessible via any computing device with an Internet browsing capability.